


Things to do in the mindscape, mainly, each other

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Rough Sex, kinda dom!reader, sex with little plot, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher x Demon!Reader</p>
<p>Annoyed with being forced to spent time in the mindscape, Bill invites an old friend, and they make up for some lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do in the mindscape, mainly, each other

Bill sighed as he opened his eyes, recognizing the dreary grays of the mindscape.

Having a human form had its advantages and disadvantages, sleep was definitely on the list of cons; but he had to deal with it, starting to use the time to think and plan, there wasn’t much else to do in the mindscape.  
The room was the same as the room he fell asleep in, grand, a large bed and elegant red and gold decorating the entirety of the suite, yet simple and open. Though, the colors were gone, from the most vibrant shining gold to the deepest red, all shades of monotone gray.

Focusing on his plan was difficult today; while usually his mind was focused on how he’d acquire the rift needed to finally start his own personal apocalypse, tonight was the exception, Bills mind drifting to memories of a good friend of his.  
A very good friend.  
It wouldn’t hurt to call her, would it? She might even be able to help. Bill reasoned grinning, pointed teeth bared.  
Sending a message through the mindscape, he waited, quickly growing impatient and brushing back his blond bangs with a huff.  
Finally, there was a knock on the door of his room.

“It’s about time you got here, I thought my body would wake up before you got here-” He turned and froze, his eyebrows rising in amusement.

There you stood, beautiful as always, Your eyes flashing between your human disguise and the slit pupils that you would use to terrify your victims, except, instead of your usual outfit, you seemed to be mimicking his.  
The yellow shirt was the same shade as his, and your black vest –while being more fitted around the chest- clearly matched his own. The bow tie around her neck and black cane made it clear this was no coincidence; in fact, the only real difference in the two demons outfits was that she was wearing a short skirt and stockings in place of the slacks Bill had on.

“(Name), I’m flattered.” Bill said, striding across the room to take a closer look at you.

“Sorry it took me so long, I was trying to find a hat to match yours, and these ties are difficult to tie.” You responded, studying him as he approached, “Your new vessel is quite the catch, what did you have to sacrifice to get that?”

“Nothing of importance.” Bill waved off the question, the spell had taken work and sure- a few species were extinct now because of it, but it didn’t matter to him, “How have you been?”

“Bored since you left.” You groaned, tossing the cane to the side of the room, “There’s nothing to do in our dimension, I should have gone with you from the beginning.”

Without realizing it, you two had been getting closer to each other, starting to match each other’s steps in a sort of music-less dance, questioning each other on the past, of how so-and-so had been doing, how were Bills plans to destroy this universe going. You know, the normal questions friends ask each other.

“So, why call me today?” You smirked at him, his gold eyes never leaving yours as you danced across the room.

“Would you believe I missed you, darling?” He twirled you, placing a hand on your back and dipping you low, close to the ground before pulling you back up to his chest.

“Some way of showing it, waiting all this time to call me to your universe, and dragging me into your mindscape just to spin me across a room.” The jab was said seriously, but the teasing look in your eyes gave you away.

Bill feigned hurt, placing a hand on his heart, “What were you expecting? I thought you’d like me to invite you to my bedroom.”

You let out a low hum, snatching the hat from his head and placing it on your own, “Be careful of your phrasing, it could give a girl all sorts of ideas.”

“Ah, but you always came up with the best.” It was a challenge disguised as flattery, and you both knew it, and you’d be damned if you didn’t accept it.

Within seconds, your lips had collided, the hat falling off your tilted head unheeded as his hand tangled in your hair. The kiss was rough and desperate, it had been too long since you had seen each other, and the small talk had all been stalling, now that the ice had been broken however, there was nothing in the mindscape that could made you two stop.  
You went to work unbuttoning his vest and shirt, but Bill had other ideas, an impatient hand pulling up your skirt, stopping in surprise at the lack of panties, he broke the kiss and looked at you quizzically.

You licked your lips, “You think I don’t know what you dream of, Cipher? I’m not gonna waste time.”

The groan he let out at your sultry tone was nearly a growl as he threw his shirt and vest to the ground and began to unbutton his pants as you slid your skirt down and unbuttoned your top, taking off the vest, but leaving the shirt on, unbuttoned and revealing your smooth skin.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, your lips connecting again as he carried you over the bed, crawling over you with a hand trailing down your chest and stomach.  
Your hands were tangled in his hair, your mouth open in breathy whines as he moved to suck your neck, wrapping one stocking-clad leg around his back, trying to pull him down closer to you.  
He felt the same as you remembered; soft lips with the barest scrape of his sharp teeth on your skin, his touch was warm, almost hot even, and his hair was soft underneath your hands. Was this form as sensitive as his last? Only one way to find out.  
You trailed your hands down his neck, and once you reached his back, pressed your fingernails down hard, scraping the skin, one eye open during your kiss to see his reaction.  
He pulled away from you, mouth agape in pleasure as a groan tried to force its way past his throat, a blush dusting the freckles on his cheeks.

“My god, I think you’ve gotten more sensitive than before.” You giggled, Bill glared.

“Don’t think that you have the upper haa- aah!” A choked moan interrupted him as nails scratched his back and you shot a sympathetic look.

“Aw, isn’t it cute, you still try to be the dominant one!” You stroked his cheek with one hand, “Poor thing, you never learn, do you?”

Your eyes flashed to slits, and an unseen force flipped Bill onto his back, before he could get up, you straddled him, grinding your hips against his hard cock.

“Don’t. Toy. With. Me.” He gritted out, eyes squeezed shut, one hand gripping your waist, and the other the sheets.

“But, don’t you remember, Cipher? I can do whatever I want to you.” Your tone was dangerous, your nails trailing up his bare chest, his eyes opened and locked onto your body. God he loved seeing you on top of him, the black stockings on your legs were ripped in places, and the shirt you were still wearing was mussed, slipping off one shoulder. You were the only one he would ever allow to overpower him, the only one to ever hear him beg.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to from a hundred miles per hour to slow motion, and you both met in a slow kiss, there were times that you two would take it slow, truly show how much you love each other, really making love instead of fucking.

Today however, was not one of those days.

Usually you’d tease him, sucking and stroking until he reached the end and pleaded for release, and he would repay the favor, have you writhing on the sheets, but not today.

“Please.” He whined, nearly inaudible, the lust on his face sending a shiver down your spine.  
It didn’t take any more than that, guiding him inside of you; you slid down onto him with a shaky sigh, rolling your hips with a groan that mixed with his.

“Ah fuck.” He grunted, taking hold of your hips, making you go faster, anything to get you moving, “You look so good, fucking yourself on my cock, you love this don’t you? You dirty little-”

The dirty talk affected you faster than either of you expected, and you leaned down and smashed your lips against his, a rough kiss with a mixture of teeth and tongues.  
Bills impatience was obvious, and deciding you couldn’t go fast enough for his tastes, grabbed you by the waist and flipping both of you over, he began to thrust into you, hard and fast.  
Needy moans and whimpered profanities fell from your lips, tears collecting in your eyes from the waves of pleasure arcing through your body and arching your back off the mattress.

Desperate for something to cling onto, your hands found his back again, your nails drawing blood from his skin and a groan from his lips. His hands reached down, rubbing your clit furiously as he slammed into you, you weren’t going to last long, and neither was he.  
You came with a drawn out moan, holding onto Bill for dear life as he kept going, his blond hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
There was a familiar feeling in your chest, and smiling devilishly and breathing heavily, you had an idea.  
Focusing the power you had in the mindscape, you snapped your fingers, Bill completely frozen in position save for his head.

“No- Please (Name)!” He begged, his voice nearly giving out with a whimper, “I’m so close.”  
You had done this before, and he hated it.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, babe.” You gave a smug smile, “I’ll see you again tomorrow night.”  
His eyes widened, “What?”

Bill sat up in his bed, the world now in complete color, it was morning. Cursing, he laid back down, squeezing his eyes shut in vain attempts to return to the mindscape, to return to you, but to no avail.  
“That little tease.” He growled, angrily getting out of bed and storming out of the room, unaware of your invisible form grinning at him.  
God you had missed Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm pretty new to writing x readers and smut, so any comments or criticism is welcomed, tell me what you think and if you have suggestions for any other x readers, I'd love to hear them! :)


End file.
